


Happy Anniversary

by luck_and_miracles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck_and_miracles/pseuds/luck_and_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian realizes he and Charming have never been on a real date. He is determined to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic but I couldn't resist writing for Captain Charming. Hope you all like it!

“Bloody coffee contraption.” Killian mutters as he bangs on the coffee machine for the third time that morning, and probably the millionth since he started living in 21st century Storybrooke.

“Still can’t work the coffee machine Killian?” Charming says as he walks in the kitchen and spots his boyfriend pressing random buttons and banging on the machine with his hook. The scowl on his face, coupled with his rumpled hair and wearing only his pajama pants, made it an amusing site. One that Charming was becoming very used to but finding no less adorable.

“I’m telling you Dave, this blasted machine is broken! I told you we need to get a new one.” Charming then walks next to Killian and the machine, pressing a few buttons. After a couple seconds, the brown liquid starts to pour into the pot. Charming turns to Killian with his most charming smirk.

“And I told you, we don’t need a new machine.”

“Bloody show off,” But Charming could see Killian hiding his smile, like he always did after their morning banter. Killian finishes the coffee while David proceeds to finish breakfast. During the middle of their meal, Charming clears his throat, drawing Killian’s attention away from his beloved chocolate chip pancakes.

“So… um… I was thinking tonight we could go down to the Rabbit Hole. You know, have a meal and a few drinks. No big deal.”

“Um… sure mate.” Killian eyes him skeptically. Sure David could be flustered and awkward at times (he was charming first and foremost after all) but he never got so nervous for something as simple as going to a bar. It was something they did at least once a week already.

“Any reason you’re so nervous darling? You’re usually, well, more charming than this.” His sly grin seems to calm David as a smile graces his beautiful face.

“Well, it is our one year anniversary.” A feeling of panic and dread fills Killian’s heart. His only hand covers his face as he sinks low into the chair.

“Oh, Dave, I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t realize…” A strong, soothing hand reaches out to hold the Captain’s bicep.

“No. Stop. I don’t care that you didn’t remember,” His hand then covers Killian’s in a tight hold, “Honestly, things like anniversaries aren’t really a big deal to me. Really, I’m perfectly happy going to eat a burger with you, get a drink like always and come home with you, by my side. That’s what makes me happy.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, blue meeting blue.

“Oh fuck off Dave,” Killian yanks his hand out of David’s grip, “You are the biggest bloody sap I’ve ever met. Of course you’re upset.”

“No, really I’m not-”

“Come to think of it, have we ever been to any other place but the pub?”

“Can you just-”

“Seriously, have we never been on a proper date?”

“Killian-”

“I mean I know that we haven’t had a conventional courtship-”

A fierce pair of lips attack Killian’s in a forceful kiss that immediately shuts him up. There is barely any time for tongue action before Charming pulls away.

“I told you. I. Don’t. Care.” It’s Killian this time who reaches for David, a gentle hand cupping his cheek.

“But I do. I’ve never done this ‘dating’ thing before. Even with Milah. And you mean more to me than anyone. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“We won’t.”

“Then at least this once, let’s do this dating thing. Like the people do on that moving picture box, that we also need a new one of by the way,” David chuckles but Killian keeps talking, “I’m not kidding. We’ll dress up fancy, go someplace nice-”

“That still sells rum,”

“That still sells rum, absolutely. We'll eat a fancy dinner, take a walk by the sea-”

“How romantic Mr. Jones.”

“Oh, I’m full of surprises Mr. Charming.” They stare at each other a little longer, eyes full of love and anticipation.

“Then we’re going to do it? A real date.”

“Yes love, a real date. I’m going to woo you so hard people are going to start calling me Charming.” David laughs and his smile grows so wide that Killian doesn’t even try not to kiss the man.

Killian spends the rest of his day simply watching David be the essence of joy about their anniversary date. David’s a romantic at heart. He’s Prince freaking Charming for heaven’s sake. He’s the type of boyfriend who will come home with Killian’s favorite dessert and flowers just because ‘they made me think of you honey’. Thinking about it, Killian was starting to feel kind of shitty actually. He was never one for outward displays for affection unless it was shameless flirting. The candy, flowers, and candle lit dinners just seemed like a waste of time and energy. But seeing how much this date meant to David, a chance for him to express his romantic and loving nature, well Killian wasn’t going to let him down.

David decided to do some last minute work at the station before their date so Killian had the house and plenty of time to get ready alone before meeting him at the restaurant. After taking a shower and polishing his hook until it gleamed, he set out his best and only suit. He brought it a few months back for Ruby and Whale’s wedding and on David’s insistence that he at least had one good outfit that didn’t consist of leather. It was a dark gray color with a slick black tie and shoes to match. Checking himself in the mirror, it wasn’t hard at all to admit he looked good and he was sure David would agree. If this date ended up at all like Ruby’s wedding, he was sure it will be sprawled on the bedroom floor later that night.

Killian took out his new cell phone to check the time. About half an hour before he had to be at the restaurant. That was plenty of time to get David’s present and meet him. Unfortunately, the place he needed to go was the last place in Storybrooke he wanted to be.

Entering Rumplestilskin’s shop, he thanked any God that could hear him that it was Belle at the counter and not his scaly nemesis. Belle smiled as she heard the door open, like she always did when greeting a customer, but her grin faltered as she realized who it was.

“Oh, Killian. What can I do for you?” Although most of everyone in Storeybrooke buried old grudges over old foes, that didn’t mean there wasn’t any awkwardness. And no matter how many times Killian apologized for shooting and almost killing her, they would never reach ‘best friend’ status.

“Yes, I want to buy one of your pocket watches. It’s silver and um, has this gold trim on the edge with a gold chain. Do you still have it?” Killian can still clearly remember the day David saw the watch in Gold’s shop. His face lite up in a soft glow as he reminisced over his old one back in the Enchanted Forest. He stared at it with such fascination and longing that Killian knew he was going to get it for him no matter what. Even if he had to forgo extra rum just to save enough money to buy it. After months of frugal living, he finally had enough money. He was going to wait until David’s birthday to give it to him but an anniversary seemed like a better time than any.

“Yes I know the one you’re talking about but I’m sorry, we just sold it about a week ago. We have other pocket watches if you want to look.” Belle gave him a sympathetic look but Killian didn’t care. It felt as if his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. No other watch made his boyfriend smile the way that one did. But he wasn’t about to show up to their first anniversary date empty handed. Reluctantly, he asked Belle to show him other pocket watches. In the end, he chose an old, worn silver watch. There were anchor designs on the edges and it had a thin chain. It wasn’t as rich and elegant looking as the one David liked, but it was simple and it reminded him of the watch his father used to have.

Thanking Belle, he leaves the shop. He didn’t have much time left but he decided to buy David some flowers. David loved flowers and loved getting them for Killian any chance he had so he decided it was time to return the favor. By the time he made it to the restaurant he was actually a few minutes early and had to endure sitting alone waiting for his boyfriend. But once David entered the room, looking absolutely edible in his dark suit and blinding smile, Killian didn’t care. He was mentally kicking himself for not taking David on a date sooner if he knew it would make him so obviously happy.

“Sorry I’m late babe,” Charming gives him a peck on the lips before he takes his seat, “Emma and I had a last minute case to finish.” Killian waves his hand dismissingly.

“No worries love,” He takes out the bouquet of flowers and hands them to David, “I do believe these are for you.” Charming smiles as he takes them, but then his smiles fades and he hands them back to Killian.

“They’re beautiful Killian but I’m allergic to carnations. They are actual the only flower I’m allergic to. Sorry.” Now Killian really wanted to kick himself. How could he not know what type of flower his boyfriend was allergic to?

A waitress suddenly came to their table, breaking the awkward tension. They ordered their drinks and looked over the menu.

“So what looks good to you?” David asked. Killian gave David his most piratey smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

“The blonde handsome prince sitting across from me in a delectable suit looks pretty good to me right about now.”

The prince snorted but he was smiling. “You look very handsome too Killian but I was talking about what to eat.”

“So was I, love.” Charming shook his head at his boyfriend’s shameless flirting but he really loved it. Killian wasn’t one for undying declarations of love in romantic words so this was the way he showed it.

With the tension broken, they spent the rest of the evening eating and talking about everything and nothing. They could just as easily talk mindlessly for hours as they could sitting quietly in silence. Killian never had anyone besides his brother that he could be so comfortable with without having to put on a façade. He didn’t have to be a dashing pirate or a by the book lieutenant. He could just be Killian Jones. David likewise, never had so much fun with anyone like he did with Killian. He felt so at ease, with no pressure and responsibilities. He was able to relax and he never smiled as much as he did then in his boyfriend’s presence.

After splitting dessert (‘Stop hogging all the cake Killian!’) and David paying the check (‘Well if you do insist my love’), they decided to walk along the beach. It was late and a little chilly for this time of year so the beach was deserted. They held hands and walked in silence, enjoying each other’s company. If Killian ignored his flower mistake and the fact he couldn’t get David the present he really wanted, he could honestly say it was the perfect night. The fact that David couldn’t stop smiling just made it all the better.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” David nudged Killian’s shoulder, bringing him out if his thoughts.

“Just how this has been the most perfect night.” Killian blushed at what he said, still not used to being completely honest with David.

“Well this is what happens when we don’t spend the night eating and getting drunk in a bar for a date.”

“Really? I thought the smell of beer and cigarettes was quite the romantic ambiance.” Both men laughed as they continued their walk. As they reached the end, David stopped them and reached for something inside his jacket pocket.

“I know this date kind of sprang up us, but I already had the present ready. So here,” He handed over the box to Killian, “Happy anniversary.”

Killian opened the small box and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. It was a new hook. The silver gleamed in the moonlight and his name was engraved in a delicate print at the bottom. It was breathtaking.

“You got this. For me?” Killian couldn’t help but whisper, too shocked to say anything else. David honest to God chuckled.

“Of course I did. I mean, you’ve had that one for over a hundred years. I thought you’d enjoy a change. Do you like it?” It was David’s turn to look sheepish, suddenly self-conscious of his gift. Killian shook his head and brought David down for a kiss.

“Its perfect love. It makes my gift look like shit.”

“You got me a present?” He asked in shock. Killian scoffed as he reached into his own pocket for David’s present. After seeing what David brought for him, how expensive and how much thought must of went into it, his gift wasn’t worthy.

“I wanted to get you something else. I was saving for your gift for months actually. But I guess I don’t have the best of luck.” He gave the box to David and watched his face as he opened it. He saw his eyes go wide and delicately hold the watch as he took it out. “I understand if you want to take it back.”

“Take it back? Killian, I love it.” David would have laughed at his boyfriend’s surprised face if he didn’t know how truly shocked he was that David loved his present. “I mean it. It’s way better than the other one. It’s simple and classic and it… it reminds me of you.” Killian raised his eyebrow but now he was smiling.

“You think I’m simple?” David smiled back at him.

“You know what I mean you pirate. I love your gift.” A real smile graced Killian’s face as he snaked his arms around David’s waist.

“Yeah? I love yours too,” He kissed him long and lovingly on the lips. “And I love you.” David kissed him back.

“And I love you. Happy anniversary Killian.”

“Happy anniversary Dave.”


End file.
